


The Unexpected Lover

by manuhale13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, Human Stiles, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Build, Smut, Virgin Stiles, Werewolf Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses his way in jungle and stumbles upon Derek. Circumstances make them live together and eventually fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work. my very first attempt at writing so please dont hate me for my mistakes. :/ hope you enjoy it.

Derek was sitting on the porch reading like he often used to. He lived alone in the old Hale mansion in middle of woods, while rest of his family had moved away from there. Initially he went with them but he came back after sometime. He had gotten used to the woods. City life was just not meant for him. He was a wild creature not meant to be tamed. He loved running in the woods during full moons. He missed this during the time he spent in city. But then a werewolf running around in city!? Not a good idea!

His family visited him from time to time. He loved his family but sometimes Laura was way too much for him to bear. Not to forget Peter who took more interest in his life than Derek wanted. So, he moved here for solitude. The place was secluded so there weren't any intrusions. Also he liked being near nature and so that place was perfect.

Sometimes he would feel lonely. He wanted a mate. Someone who will belong to him and own him at the same time. He was about to get inside when he heard foot steps at some distance. Which would not have been possible without his sharp wolf senses. He rushed towards that direction to find out who is it. There is a boy of probably eighteen or nineteen years old, with a huge bag on his shoulders. By the look of it, the boy probably lost his way and stumbled here. Probably another hiker. He is lost in his lost when the boy turns towards him. He looks very tired. And very cold. He tries to speak but he faints instead. Derek rushes towards him.

♥♥♥

Stiles wanted to have some fun as Scott ditched him for Kira yet again. Camping seemed like fun at that time. He gathered necessary items and set out to rock. But it didn't end up as it was supposed to. He followed the instructions properly but has no idea how he ended up lost. He has been wandering for past 2 hours without having any idea where he was going. He was getting very very tired and it was getting extremely cold. He was in serious trouble. He didn't want to end up having hypothermia. His body temperature had dropped in serious degrees. Frustrated he turned around and a man standing there. Sighing in relief he opened his mouth to speak but finally the tiredness took over and he fainted. That is the last thing he remembers.

♥♥♥

Derek caught the guy before he fell. His body was cold and his heartbeat was getting slow. He had beautiful pale skin dotted with moles, short brown hair and full pink lips that were slightly parted. He couldn't see his eyes but they were framed with beautiful dark lashes. Derek traced his cheekbone and stared for a second. It has been a long time since he looked at someone that way. But now definitely wasn't time for that!   
  
He quickly picked the boy along with his bag and rushed towards house. He laid the boy at couch and went to bathroom. He plugged the tub and filled it with hot water. He went back, took the boy to bathroom, stripped him and put him in tub. The boy frowned at the sudden change in temperature but it was necessary. After a while, he got used to it and relaxed a bit. His cheeks gained color. After sometime he gained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He took a moment to address his surrounding and finally looked at Derek. Large beautiful amber eyes stared at him in confusion, then it paved way to recognition and finally relief. Derek's heart skipped a beat at the sight of those molten pools of gold. They were simply breathtaking. Not as bright as a werewolf's but much more beautiful. He could stare at them all day long and never get tired. He was so lost he didn't hear the boy talk for a few moments.

♥♥♥

Stiles woke up to comfortable warm feeling surrounding him. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the new surroundings. Last thing he remembers is fainting in the middle of the forest. He was in a bathroom with the man he last saw before he blacked out. He was in a tub without clothes and that made him kind of uncomfortable along with the gaze he was getting. Suddenly he was very aware of himself. He cleared his throat but he didn't get any response. This was getting even more weird every second. "Hey, umm where am I? " Still no response. "Hello, can you please tell me where I am?"   
  
"Huh!? Oh yeah. Sorry. Umm I found you in the forest. You were unconscious and very cold so I took you home."   
  
"Thanks. I came here for camping and lost my way. Can you please get me some clothes?"   
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be right back". Derek left him to get the clothes. Stiles was still processing how he got so lucky to be saved by someone who looked hot as sin. Wow, it could've ended badly. Very badly. It was his definitely lucky day. 

♥♥♥

Derek went to his bedroom and grabbed a black full-sleeved tee and sweatpants. His clothes will be a bit large for the boy. He was musceled but lean. He took them back to bathroom along with a towel and left him to get dressed to prepare dinner. After some time the boy came wandering into kitchen. The shirt was large for him and it slightly slipped off his shoulders to reveal a long milky expanse of neck and quite portion of his shoulder bare. The skin was looking even more beautiful in contrast to the black tee. Derek reprimanded himself again for having such thoughts. The boy is serious trouble.

♥♥♥

Stiles dried himself and pulled on the clothes. The tee-shirt was a bit large for his size and it slipped off his shoulder. He tried to put it back but it kept slipping off. Great! He went out to look for his host. He didn't even know his name. He eventually found him in kitchen. Stiles thought about helping him with dinner. "Hey! Can I help you with something"   
  
"No, I'm used to it."   
  
"I'm Stiles"   
  
"Derek"   
  
"So Derek, you live here alone? Beacause i haven't seen anybody in here. Don't you have a family? I live with my dad. He is the Sheriff. What about you?" Stiles babbled as usual.   
  
"I do have a family. We moved out few years ago but I came back. So I live alone"   
  
"Hmm. You don't speak much, do you? I speak like all the time and sometimes dad really gets annoyed. Shit! Dad, I should have called him by now. Arghh, he is gonna be so angry at me." Stiles ran out of the kitchen. 

♥♥♥

Derek could hear him going through his bag and getting his mobile phone out. He shouldn't eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.   
  
"Hey dad. I'm sorry. I just kind of lost my way while camping. Yeah. I am perfectly fine right now. A guy found me in woods and took me home. Yeah, i'm staying over here tonight. Yeah i will take care. I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye. Love ya". Finished with the talk, Stiles came back to the kitchen and sat there. He helped with placing the dinner on the dining table. They ate while Stiles talked in between and Derek mostly nodded and replied when it was necessary. He knew about Stiles' school, best friend, father and his ADHD by considerable amount by now. The boy was a total chatterbox. The more he looked at him, the more he became fascinated with those golden eyes, with beautiful scattering of moles, and full pink lips. He had to resist the urge to lean across the table and kiss him hard. When Stiles was quiet for a time he got anxious and found Stiles staring at him, with lips slightly parted and eyes full of amazement. Derek smiled inwardly at that.

♥♥♥

The dinner was quite good. Stiles never expected that, honestly speaking. That Derek was also a great cook. Could this guy be anymore perfect. He was wearing a V-neck, that beautified his perfect thick expanse of neck even more. He had cheekbones that could cut diamonds and a chiseled jawline. He had a perfect straight nose, unlike Stiles' slightly upturned one. And that thick, dark stubble made him wonder what that would feel like scratching against his face. So, Stiles kept talking to keep himself distracted. That was untill he looked at Derek's eyes. Woah! What color even are they? Green? Hazel? Or brown? Nope, neither of them. They were clearly in two colors. Outside was a soft green whereas the inside part of iris was a bright golden brown color. Stiles sighed inwardly and kept staring at them. He was mesmerised. Those magnets won't let him look anywhere. His staring was interupted when Derek cleared his throat. Many times. Stiles blushed to a furious pink and resumed his dinner. When he peeked at Derek again, he was having an amused look at his face. Shit! This made him blush even more. They ate rest of the dinner in quiet. Stiles helped clean the dishes and then Derek showed him the guest room. The house was large and very impressive. It was a bit old but that just added to the beauty of the house. Stiles thought about him while lying on bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking about him. He dreamt of dark stubble and multi-colored eyes that night.

♥♥♥

Derek got up early next morning. He put on track pants and a grey wife-beater. He started exercising as usual and was doing push-ups while Stiles came into his room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hey, good morning"   
  
"Morning" Derek stopped his exercising and stood up. And felt Stiles' eyes taking in his clearly defined body. He stared for a while and Derek smelt faint smell of arousal coming from Stiles. Hmm. This is interesting. He wasn't alone in this. He was relieved to find Stiles was equally attracted to him as well. Now it won't be difficult having him. His wolf howled in pleasure and he barely managed not to smile. "I'll go take a shower and then prepare breakfast"   
  
"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll go call my dad and then leave"   
  
"Well you can't leave, for a while"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well. Go outside and have a look for yourself"   
  
"Uhh. Okay" Stiles went and opened the door. He gasped as soon as he opened the door. Outside it was covered in very thick layer of snow."Holy shit! How the hell did that happen? There wasn't any snow last light! Wow man. I am lucky you found me seriously. I would have been buried under all that snow. Geez. Thanks dude"   
  
"It's okay. The place is at a high altitude. So it's not unusual"   
  
"Hmm. Well I gotta call dad and let him now I will be staying here a lot more than I anticipated." Saying that Stiles left to call his dad and Derek went to have a shower. When Derek came back from shower Stiles has finished his conversation with his dad. Derek went to kitchen to make breakfast. He made eggs and took out orange juice from the refrigerator. While he was setting them on table, Stiles came back after having his teeth brushed and doing his morning duties.   
  
"Hey. Dad said he'll send someone here during evening to pick me up. He's kind of held right now. So, I'll be here untill then"   
  
"Ohh. Okay" Derek said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He wanted to lnow about him more. He quietly placed the breakfast on the dining table and began eating. Stiles was quieter this time. Probably he wanted to stay here longer as well. Derek sure can hope for it. After eating Stiles borrowed another set of Derek's clothes and went to have a shower. When he came back, he said he wanted to do something as it was getting kind of boring. So they watched "Sleepy Hollow" together. That seemed to make Stiles quiet for sometime. But as the movie finished, he started talking again. Derek had to answer a lot a questions and he was not very good at interacting with people socially. Still, Stiles seemed to enjoy his company. Derek still didn't get how someone can talk so cheerfully with him while he mostly said single or few words in reply. That didn't deter Stiles at all. Derek seemed to enjoy his company more. He was smart, funny, witty and sarcastic. Derek's eyes were drawn to his mouth very frequently as Stiles' tongue kept darting out every now and then to lick his lips. It was so innocent but had Derek's thoughts were flying in just the opposite direction.   
  
After sometime Derek went to prepare lunch and Stiles helped him. They chatted a bit while eating and then Stiles went to rummage his dvd collection and finally came up with Star Wars. He watched the movie while Derek resumed his reading. At around 6 P.M. some vehicles came to take Stiles back. Derek became sad at the thought of letting Stiles go. And the boy was too. He reluctantly gathered his things and changed into his own clothes. "Hey, umm. So I'll be going now"   
  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you" Derek said with a small smile. Stiles' eyes twinkled at that remark. "Yeah. You too. And thanks again. I'll see you soon. Bye."   
  
"Yeah." Saying that Stiles left. Derek felt lonely now. 

♥♥♥

When Stiles came back, his father was very relieved to see him and crushed him in a tight hug. "Woah dad! Missed you too" "Yeah and next time you are not doing thing like that again." "Yeah dad, trust me. I don't want to".   
  
When they got back home, Stiles cooked dinner and talked about Derek at the dinner. Probably a lot more than he was supposed too. Sheriff Stilinski kept his mouth shut on that for now.   
  
"Night dad" "Goodnight Stiles. I have to go. I have a shift tonight." Saying that John went outside. Suddenly Stiles realised he was missing something. No, not something. Someone. He was missing Derek. In the last 24 hours he came so much close to Derek. Stiles went to bed and fell asleep thinking about Derek. He kept missing Derek the days that followed. After about a week when the weather was finally nice, he decided to go meet Derek again. He got into his baby and drove to Derek's. This time having full knowledge of where he was going. He stopped outside the house and admired the beauty of the place. Wow! He didn't notice the place last properly as it was mostly covered in snow. The land to the back side of the house was covered in soft green grass. There were flower beds in many rows and a stream flowing nearby. Stiles is definitely coming here again just to spend some time in that paradise. But that was for later. Now, he has come to meet Derek.

♥♥♥

Derek was just about to leave the house and go for some grocery shopping when heard an unfamiliar vehicle pulling in. As soon as he opened the door, there was Stiles! Derek's heart pounded with happiness and warmth. He smiled fondly at the boy. Stiles was equally happy to see him as well. He was radiating happines in huge amounts and beaming at Derek. "Hey man, how are you? Since the weather was nice I thought I'll pay you a visit."   
  
"I'm good Stiles. How are you? Come on inside now. I dont wanna talk standing here" Derek lead him inside. Stiles felt good and comfortable and familiar in that house even though he had only spent one day in there.

They chatted for around two hours, mostly it was Stiles talking. Derek was contended just to watch him. "I was gonna head out for some shopping. Would you like to come? We'll eat something there." "Yeah! Totally, sounds good." They left the house. Derek in his camaro and stiles in his jeep. They went to the supermarket first. Derek was rather fast with his shopping today. He wanted to eat wiith Stiles again as soon as he can. After finishing it, they went to a restaurant near by. Stiles ate curly fries with strawberry shake and Derek had a cappacino. Stiles was extra mouthy while eating his fries and sometimes making noises that were doing things to Derek. His eyes kept darting towards Stiles' mouth frequently. His toungue darting out to lick those lush pink lips. Derek paid more attention to his cup to get a hold of himself. When it was finished they said their good-byes and left for their seprate ways. 

♥♥♥

Stiles continued to visit every now and then. He was clearly aware of his increasing affection and more than friendly feelings for Derek. He wanted him. He just wasn't sure what Derek felt about him. He finally decided to confront him about it. If he does feel that way, Stiles will be on top of the world, if not they will still be friends. Or atleast he will try to make it that way. Next day, he went to see Derek. Derek was lying on the couch on the porch. He was wearing well fitting black jeans and a black wife beater. One look at Derek, and he forgot his speech. Derek got up and walked towards him. He swallowed nervously. "Umm, hey Derek"   
  
"Hi there, anything wrong?"   
  
"Umm. I....."   
  
"You what?"   
  
"Well i was thinking maybe we........" Derek looked at him patiently. Literally demanding an answer from him with those eye-brows. Stiles swallowed nervously again. Screw this! If he didn't do it now, he will never have courage to do so. He squared his shoulders, cupped Derek's face and kissed him. Derek was taken aback at first, but when he realised he grabbed Stiles with his shirt, pulling him towards himself and kissed hard in return. It was teeth and toungue and raw at a degree Stiles didn't understand. He melted into the kiss and moaned. Derek swallowed every one of his moans. They parted for breath and started kissing again. Finally when Derek was sated, he grabbed Stiles and led him into the home. It was his lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut :D

They stumbled inside the house while kissing each other. After a while Derek had to stop Stiles by holding his hips. Stiles was extra grabby today. "Stiles, if you don't stop now we will never make it to the bedroom. Your choice." Finally Stiles stopped, pouted and started walking towards Derek's bedroom. Derek took off his wife-beater and lazily followed Stiles into the bedroom, admiring the view of Stiles' ass. Stiles turned around, blushing and kind of nervous. Derek frowned for a moment and said "What's wrong?"   
  
"Umm, well I have to tell you something."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I am a virgin." Stiles blurted it out and flushed harder. Derek was surprised and happy. He cupped Stiles' face, tilted it to meet his eyes and smiled fondly.

Then started kissing Stiles slowly and passionately. He was conveying everything through that kiss. He was never so good with words. Stiles ran his fingers through raven, silky hair. Then he started running his hands through perfect sculpted back. Derek kept rubbing his back through many layers of clothing and kept pulling him close. He took off Stiles' plaid shirt off and broke the kiss to take off the under-shirt. He pushed Stiles on bed and followed him. Slowly kissing and licking at Stiles' neck while his fingers palmed Stiles' erection through the denim. After a while he unbuckled the belt, took off the denim and boxers with that. Stiles was naked and blushing even more. The blush went down his chest making him look even more beautiful.

Stiles' cock was like rest of him. Properly built, dotted with a few moles and furiously pink. Derek gripped it in one hand and started stroking lazily while his tongue worked on his neck. He started sucking Stiles behind his earlobe and got rewarded with a shuddering moan. Then he traced the jawline with his tongue. And returned to the lovely, open, panting mouth to kiss him. After kissing, he went down Stiles' neck while kissing and nibbling. He kept doing that and then bit Stiles hard on the area where his neck and shoulder joined. Stiles moaned and arched towards him. He kept licking over the purpling bruise to soothe it down.   
  
His hand started pumping Stiles faster. Derek's tongue went down the torso to one of his nipples. Stiles gasped and jerked as soon as his tongue touched him there. Stiles was sensitive there. He used his free hand on the other nipple, rolling and pinching it lightly while he sucked and nibbled on the other. Stiles was moaning loudly and muttering things that made no sense. Derek continued to do that. He felt Stiles' body sensing and knew Stiles was close. He increased the pace. "Der, I'm gonna...." Thats all Stiles was able to say before he came in Derek's hand. Derek pumped him through it. Every nerve ending in his body seemed like a live wire that moment. When he came down Derek was nuzzling his neck. "Wow, that was... That was awesome" Derek smiled against the skin and said "But I'm just getting started" Stiles moaned at the promise.

Derek got off the bed to strip the remaining of his clothes. He went to the bed-side drawer to get lube and came back to bed. Stiles was staring at him with slightly open mouth. "Turn around" Stiles nodded and lied on his stomach. Derek started kissing him on his neck, then went down his shoulder blades. Finally, when he reached Stiles' ass he kissed each cheek before parting them the. He could sense Stiles was a feeling nervous and conscious. He went back to kiss Stiles on cheek. "Try to relax. Okay?"   
  
"Yeah". Stiles swallowed. Derek went down again. Parted his cheeks and started running his tongue in teasing circles. Stiles gasped and moaned. "Unnggg. Derek" He kept circling the entrance for sometime and finally prodded with his tongue a bit. Stiles groaned at that. He kept fucking Stiles with his tongue. Finally he opened the lube and lubed his fingers. "Okay, this will feel a little strange. Try not to tense" He pushed a finger inside Stiles and slowly pulled it out. After a few times, he increased the pace. Stiles was moaning and fisting the sheets with both hands. He had the most receptive body Derek had ever seen. He replaced one finger with two. He kept fucking him and scissoring as well. After sometime, he hit the sweet spot that made Stiles' breath hitch.   
  
"There, there Der. Do it again. Do it again" Derek made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Stiles was a moaning, squirming mess by now. Derek stroke himself with his other hand. When he pushed in three fingers, Stiles felt a slight burn. Derek fucked him with three fingers before finally lining his cock at the entrance. "Okay, I'm gonna enter now. It'll be uncomfortable at first. If you are hurting let me know." Stiles nodded into the sheets. He started pushing in slowly. Stiles was very very tight. He stopped half way, panting for breath and then in one stroke he went completely inside. Stiles groaned.   
  
"Ahh, Derek. God! You're so big. Fuck" "Stiles, if it is okay can I move? You are too tight" "Yeah, yeah" It burned but was laced with pleasure Stiles never felt before. He felt complete. Derek pushed out and slowly pushed back in. After sometime, Stiles got used to it. He started pushing back for more. Derek increased the pace, getting wanton noises out of Stiles' mouth. He angled his hips to make sure he hit prostate with every thurst. Stiles was now almost sobbing and begging for more. He was near his second orgasm. After a few thurst, Stiles came for a second time untouched shouting Derek's name clenching around him. Finally, Derek came just a moment after Stiles filling him up. When he was back, he pulled out. Got off of Stiles' back and lied beside him. He turned Stiles, held him in his arms and drifted to sleep. Not giving a damn about the mess they made on sheets.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am terrible. This is the final one. Thankyou all for the kudos and comments. :) I got busy with the other two. Well. Here it is now. Hope you enjoy.

Life was great with Stiles. But there was something he needed to tell him. Stiles didn't know he was a werewolf. Derek was scared he will lose him if he ever knew about it. Still, the wolf in him demanded acceptance. He always referred to Stiles as "mate" in his mind. He wanted to claim him. But that was in no way possible without Stiles knowing about him. Which brought the same fear. What if Stiles left him?

♡♡♡♡♡

Stiles felt that Derek was keeping something from him. He tried to talk to him but Derek kept changing the topic and shutting him out. He was worried about it. He wondered if Derek didn't want him anymore and that was the reason he kept pushing him away. He will demand an explaination. And won't let Derek get away this time.

"Hey Derek. I wanted to talk to you." He was staying the night over at Derek's. "Yeah. What?" Derek asked casually. "What is it that you're not telling me? And don't say nothing! Because there is something. Tell me now!" Derek tensed at his sudden demand. "Why do you feel that?" "I do because there is something. Please tell me. We'll face it together. I promise." Derek was in a mental battle with himself. Part of him wanted this to be over and the other part of him was too afraid of losing Stiles. He gave in to the first one. Let's get it over with.

"I'm a werewolf." He blurted without giving it a second thought. Stiles glared at him. "Huh. So this is what you come up with? To dodge the talking. Wow. You're not funny Derek. You know that dont you?" Derek rolled his eyes. If only Stiles would stop talking that much someday. He smirked mentally and decided to shift. His eyes glowed blue, facial features changed and his claws extended. Stiles' eyes widened comically. He opened and closed his mouth several times but he couldn't get any words out. This was what Derek was afraid of. He sighed and shifted back to his human form.

"Wow! Do that eye thingy again!!!!" It was Derek's turn to stand awestruck. "That was not what I expected." "Hmn. I bet you were expecting something like me screaming and running out of here yelling MONSTER. Don't you!?"   
  
"Honestly speaking, yeah. I'm glad though you didn't." "Well you're not getting rid of me that easily. So tell me more about it. And ooh I have some questions." Those some questions turned out to be quite a lot. Stiles seemed like he was researching for his P.Hd.

"So. How does mating work? I've heard wolves have mate for lifetime." "That's quite easy. I bite either side of your neck in my shifted form. And yes. We do mate for lifetimes too. If we are mated to humans, the bite changes them. Not like changing to a werewolf. I am a beta and i cannot change you. But it will change you."   
  
"How?" "Well. Your aging process will slow down to our level. You won't be able to leave me or be with someone else. Things like that." "Sounds cool".  
  
  
♡♡♡♡♡ Stiles took is surprisingly good but kept asking tons of questions. Some pretty absurd ones like "Der, do you have a tail" Derek glared at him and he burst into laughing. "If you don't stop that, I'm gonna rip your throat out! With my teath!"   
  
"Like hell you will." Stiles replied casually. He was an impossible brat sometimes. Other than that things were going pretty smoothly untill that one day.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡ "Derek. Please mate me!" Derek was drinking coffee during that time. You cannot blame him for spitting it out and coughing because of that. "Stiles!"   
  
"What? I'm dead serious. It's been months since we've been in a relation. I want you. Permanently."   
  
"You cannot walk away from that! There is divorce possible for marriage but not from this. You don't know what you're asking for. You're way too young for that."   
  
"Stop saying that! I am mature enough to know what I want! I want you! You make me happy. Is that so difficult for you to understand?"   
  
"No. It isn't. But you should give more thought to it."   
  
"Are you having second thoughts about me? Don't you want me forever too?"   
  
"No Stiles. I'm not having second thoughts about you. It's just...."   
  
"I'll be leaving now! Don't try to contact me unless your head is clear about it. If you want to be with me, do what I ask you to. If you don't, finish it alltogether. I don't want to have a relation in shades of grey. In or out. Your choice." Stiles stormed out of the house. Derek yelled his name but he left nonetheless.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡ It had been four days. There has not been a single text message or phonecall from Stiles. Now Derek understood what it meant being away from Stiles. He loved Stiles. Even though he had never said it out loud. He couldn't imagine his life without Stiles. He needed him. He wanted him. Forever. Yes! He would mate with Stiles.  
  
Having decided he went to Stiles' home. He was greeted by Stiles' father. He had been there a few times. Even though they hadn't told him about it, Derek suspected he already knew. "Hey Sheriff. Is Stiles home?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at him for a while and then nodded. "He is in his room. Has been sulking for a few days."   
  
"Ohh. Thanks. May I?" Sheriff nodded and Derek went to Stiles' room. He was lying on the bed reading something. Derek cleared his throat and finally Stiles looked at him. His eyes widened for a moment.  
  
"Umm. Hi."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So. You're finally here."  
  
"Yeah. I thought about what you said. And I've decided to do it. I can not live without you Stiles. Those four days made me realize that. God! I.. I love you Stiles." Stiles' eyes widened and he quickly got off the bed and ran to Derek. Hugging him hard.   
  
"I love you too Der. I love you much. Never leave me like that again. I missed you like hell." He wrapped his arms around Stiles and smell of Stiles overwhelming his senses. He smiled and kissed Stiles' hair. "Never baby. Never."  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
It was like any other day but still was very different. He was finally going to claim Stiles. Stiles was equal parts excited and equal parts nervous. They were lying in Derek's bed. Still fully clothed. Derek had Stiles' hands pinned above his head and had his tongue down Stiles' throat. He was kissing Stiles deep and slow. Stiles' tongue was over eager as always. He never seemed to had enough. Stiles was mewling in his mouth. Begging for more, fast. But Derek wanted to take his time today. It was special and he wanted to make sure Stiles felt like it.  
  
After a while Stiles' pace slowed down and then they kissed like that for probably half an hour. Derek broke the kiss and looked at stiles. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. He made a beautiful picture. Derek got up and took off his own shirt. Then he started stripping Stiles slowly. After they were both completely naked, Derek started nuzzling his neck. He licked and sucked and kiss. After being satisfied, he moved down on Stiles' body.  
  
He kissed and worshipped every single inch of Stiles' body for a long time. Stiles was begging him the entire time. But instead of listening to him he inserted two fingers in Stiles' mouth. "Suck" Stiles moaned around his fingers and lapped at them greedily. After they were wet enough, he used them to open him up. He squirted some lube and then opened him more.  
  
He finally got in Stiles and started a slow pace. But Stiles kept raking his nails down his back and kept asking for more. He gave in to Stiles and started thrusting at a brutal pace. For the first time he gave into his wolf. His eyes flashed blue and his teeth elongated. He was close to coming and so was Stiles. He bit into Stiles' neck, breaking skin and drawing blood. Stiles screamed and arched into him. He repeated the same to the other side of Stiles' neck and they both came at the same time. He panted and fell on top of Stiles. He smiled dreamily. Stiles was forever his now.


End file.
